The Fukuzai Journeys
by The T of Geekisms
Summary: The journey of 3 kids as they start their Pokémon journey, in the world of Fukuzai.
1. The Journey Begins...

----------  
The Fukuzai Journeys  
By The T  
----------  
*Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz*  
"Huh…" *snore*  
"Wake up Jason! You'll be late!"  
"Huh… ugh," grunted Jason as he jumped out of his bed. He wiped some sleep out of his eyes and put his jean shorts. He pulled on a black t-shirt, then ran down the stairs of his house to the door. He grabbed a piece of toast off the table, yell "Thanks mum!", grabbed his red backpack and jumped into his roller blades as he ran out the door.  
"Can't be late can't be late can't be late!" He looked at his watch. "9:30?!?! I'm two and a half hours later?!?!" He arrived in front of Professor Branch's lab, and noticed his friends Alex and Rose waiting for him.  
"Hey man, where the hell ya been?" exclaimed Alex.  
"We already chose our Pokémon. You'll be lucky if there's one left," commented Rose.  
"Ugh." Jason walked into the lab, and noticed two Pokéballs left. "Hey Professor, which one is the Charmander I wanted?"  
"Erm… this one," said Professor Branch as he tossed him one of the Pokéballs. The ball popped open, and out of it emerged… nothing. The ball was empty.  
"Huh? This isn't funny! Where is it Professor?"  
"I could have sworn that was it…" he threw the other one on the ground, and out emerged a Squirtle. "These are the last two ones I had… and since that one is empty, this is all I got."  
"What?!? You can't be serious! I don't want a sissy turtle!"  
"Hey, that or nothing. Take your pick."  
"Ugh…" he picked up the Pokéball and attached it to his belt. He held his fist close to his face, and shouted, "Yeah, here we go!"  
Jason walked out of the lab to see his two friends. Rose was wearing a tight white shirt with slanted sleeves that ended at her elbows and tight jeans that ended a little above her ankles. Her dark blue hair was in a ponytail. Alex wore a grey shirt and blue pants that ended over his shoes. His hair was silverfish blonde and ended mid-ear. Jason smiled at them. "So, we ready to go?"  
"Whatever," said Rose.  
The two headed off along the path set for them, not knowing what to expect.  
----------  
"Squirtle, bubble!" shouted Jason, as Squirtle jumped up and shot some bubbles at a Pidgey.  
"Pidgah!" yelled the Pidgey as it kicked some sand at Squirtle. Squirtle ducked it's head into it's shell to avoid the attack, and then jumped up and pulled it's legs into it's shell as it span at the Pidgey.  
"Yeah! Pokéball, go!" The Pokéball soared at the Pidgey, and it quickly captured it as it lay weak on the ground. *shake… shake… shake… bee-yoo* "Yeaaaaah!"  
----------  
It was almost getting dark as they reached the next town. "Hikaru Town, the city of lights…" said Rose, fairly romantically. The sun set as the street lights came on, slightly startling the 3.  
"We better get to a hotel before something bad happens…" said Jason, slightly worried.  
"Come on, what's the worse that could…" said Alex, but he was interrupted by a tall, well built Rocket standing in front of him. "…eep."  
"What do you want, Rocket?" said Rose, confidently.  
"Give me your Pokémon. NOW," was all the Rocket the said.  
Rose smirked and said in a sing-song voice, "Make me!"  
The Rocket threw a Pokéball and out emerged a heavily armored Scizor.  
"Piece of cake," said Rose as she threw out her Charmander. "Charmander, ember!" Charmander waved it's tail at the Scizor, and the Scizor looked at it inquisitively. "Sci?"  
"Scizor, Metal Claw." The Scizor chopped at Charmander's tail, grabbing it in his claw. "Sci…?" Scizor felt a strange sensation in it's claw. "O_O SCIZOR!!!!!" it yelled as it realized it's claw was on fire. It ran around frantically. The Rocket just hung it's head and returned it to it's Pokéball. "You'll regret this."  
"Yeah, screw you too!" yelled Rose triumphantly. The entire time, Jason and Alex had a look of total disbelief glued to their faces. Rose looked at them, and just commented "Weirdos…" as she walked into the nearby hotel. Jason and Alex just followed.  
----------  
"A Double room please," said Rose to the Hotel Attendant. He nodded to the bellhop who too them to their room. The room was a decent size for the low price, and would serve them for the night. Rose took her backpack and walked into the bathroom to change. Jason took off his shirt and folded it neatly, putting it onto the desk next to his bed. Jason crawled into the bed, and Alex followed, not bothering to change his clothing. Rose walked out of the bathroom in a dark blue nightie that ended very low, just barely below her thigh. She smiled and crawled into the 2nd bed, which she had to herself.  
  
The screen zooms out and the words "To Be Continued…" can be seen in yellow writing.  
----------  
On the next episode of The Fukuzai Journeys, the 3 head to the gym of the town, and Alex and Rose have little problem defeating the gym leader. But what will Jason do when he learns that it pays to read the type charts…?


	2. Showdown At Hikaru City!

Author's Notes: Here we go again. I like how this one turned out, it's kinda interesting. The battle may seem like it ended prematurely, but I really had no where else to go with it. So... yeah.

--------------

The Fukuzai Journeys

Episode 2: Showdown At Hikaru City

By The T

--------------

*ring ring ring ring ring ring*

"Huh?" Jason picked up the phone.

"This is a pre-recorded message. This is your wake-up timed call for, eight, zero, zero, AM."

"Ugh…" He got out of his bed and grabbed a dark red shirt from his backpack and pulled it over his head. He looked over to Alex. "Time to wake up."

"huh… *snore*… wha…?"

"C'mon, wake up!"

"*snore*… huh… yeah yeah…"

Jason walked over to Rose, and lightly whispered in her ear "Time to get up…" Rose slowly sat up and wiped some sleep from her eyes. She slowly got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, yawning. She closed the door. Jason and Alex could hear the door lock and the shower turning on. Alex wiped the sleep from his eyes as Jason sighed happily. Alex got up and picked up his Pokémon belt off the end table. Jason looked at Alex curiously. "So, what do you think about Rose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't she great?"

"Yeah, she's hot."

"Yeah, but isn't her personality great?"

"Uh… whatever."

Jason sighed unhappily. Rose walked out, wearing a white dress shirt and a flowy blue skirt, similar to a sailor uniform. "Alright, ready to go?" said Jason.

"Yeah, let's beat the gym leader and get this over with," said Rose.

"Uh huh," said Alex.

--------------

The 3 entered the simple looking gym. They are in a small room with two men who look remarkably like the President's Secret Service agents.

"What's up with this?" asked Alex.

"Jack only likes 1 challenger at a time, no spectators."

"Okay… then…" commented Jason.

"I'll go first," interrupted Rose.

One of the suited men looked down at his watch. "He's done with this challenger. You may enter."

Rose carefully entered the room, looking around. The doors slammed shut.

"So, is that really all you think about is appearance?" said Jason, to Alex.

"Well, pretty much, why?"

"Ugh… some people…"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…"

"Which one of you is going next?" says the other suited man.

"I will," said Alex.

At that, the doors open and Rose walked out, sporting a Flash Badge on the left of her chest. "Piece. Of. Cake."

Alex smirked, and walked in. Jason looked to Rose. "Really, it was easy?"

"Yeah, just use the generic attacks and he goes down."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his attacks are really weak."

"Huh…"

Alex walked through the huge doors, holding a Flash Badge in his hand, which he promptly stuffed into his pocket.

"That was fast."

"Easy!"

"Whatever…" Jason reluctantly walked in, and heard the doors slam behind him.

"Eeeey, what's happening?" said Jack, the gym leader.

"Er… nothing… just… um… came for a Gym Battle…" said Jason, rather speechlessly.

"Great, then let's goooo!"

"Er… riiiight…" He thought to himself… _I know Pidgey wasn't healed since I caught it, but Alex and Rose said he's easy… so…_"Pidgey, Go!"

"Hehe. Jolteon, gooooooo!"

"Jolteon!"

"What?! A Jolteon?!"

"You mean you really didn't know what Pokémon I used?"

"Er…" A sweatdrop appeared behind Jason's head.

"Hehehe. Well, then, let's gooo! Jolteon, quick attaaaack!"

"Jolt! Jolt! Jolt!"

"Pidgey, fly!"

"Pidgaaa!" Pidgey soared up into the air as Jolteon lunged at it, missing it and slamming into the ground.

"Pidgey, whirlwind!" Pidgey then created a small tornado that went flying at Jolteon, sending it crashing into the ceiling. "Yeah, that's it!"

"Whaaaaaaat? This can't be! Jolteon, return! Gooooo Electabuzz!"

"Electa!"

"Electabuzz, thunder jolt!"

"Buuuuuuz!" It created a large electrical blast and launched it towards Pidgey.

"Pidgey, dodge it!" Pidgey started to fly towards the side, but by then it was too late.

"Pidgaaaaah!" It fell to the ground.

"Ugh… Pidgey, return. This is all I've got left… so… Squirtle, go."

"Squirtle squirt!"

"Squirtle, skull bash!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle pulled it's head down slightly into it's shell and ran at Electabuzz. The Electabuzz just smirked as Squirtle ran into it, and then created a field of electricity in it. If Squirtle moved backwards, it would touch the electric field and knock itself out.

"Squirtle, hit in the eyes with bubble!" Squirtle did so, and did it quickly. It threw Electabuzz off guard and let the electric field down as Electabuzz fell backwards. "Tackle it!" Squirtle jumped at Electabuzz and started furiously punching and kicking it, doing little.

"Your Squirtle has spunk, I'll give ya that. Electabuzz, return."

"What'd you do that for? We're not finished!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you've won."

"Huh…"

"Don't worry about it." Jack handed the badge to Jason, and Jason walked through the huge doors. He smirked a little, slightly confused.

"Alright, let's go," said Jason.

--------------

The camera zooms out as the three are walking out of the gym, with the words "To be Continued" in yellow letters at the bottom right of the screen.

--------------

On the next Fukuzai Journeys… The 3 spend the rest of the day, and night, in Hikaru City, to have a little day on the town. Will there day go as planned, or is there something else going on that they are unaware of…?


End file.
